1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to removal of debris from an orbit about the earth and methods therefore and, more particularly to cutting, storing, utilizing and disposing of debris in space and a method therefore.
2. Background of the Invention
In the early 1970's, the North American Air Defense Command (NORAD) made a study of objects comprising debris in a low earth orbit (350-500 miles above the surface of the earth); there were approximately 2200 such objects. NORAD concluded that although the debris was of some concern, the probability of a collision between an artificial satellite and one of the objects was not significant. Moreover, the artificial satellite would have to have a diameter greater than 100 meters before the probability would become significant.
In the mid 1970's, NASA's Langley Research center predicted that the debris comprised approximately 5000 objects. In the late 1970's, studies concluded that a collision would be a major source of debris, and would occur perhaps as early as the 1990's. Therefore, the probability of the collision is of increasing significance.
The objects have a typical velocity of 7-10 kilometers per second. Therefore, when one of the objects has a one gram mass, it possesses the same kinetic energy as a 50 gram bullet traveling at 3300 feet per second; a 25 gram mass possesses the same kinetic energy as a 3000 pound automobile traveling at 60 miles per hour.
Because of the kinetic energy, when one of the objects comprised a paint flake, it damaged the window of the Shuttle, Challenger. Additionally, damage from similar causes was sustained by window louvres of the satellite, Solar Max. Hence a small object is a potential cause of a disaster.
Since the debris may be radioactive, it is a threat to the environment on earth. The crash of the nuclear powered Russian satellite, Kosmos 954, for example, resulted in a fallout of radioactive debris in Canada. The crash could not have been averted because there was nothing available to safely remove the satellite from orbit.
Astronomers have long preferred a space-based observatory because vision of the skies from the earth is reduced by city lights, atmospheric contaminants and haze. Recently, the astronomers have found that vision from the space-based observatory is noticeably obscured by the debris. Therefore the debris is a hindrance to astronomic observation.
It should be understood that the debris may, for example, include a solar panel which is reusable. Therefore, although the debris is a hazard and sometimes a hindrance, it may often be regarded as a reusable resource.
For reasons given hereinbefore, there is a need to rapidly remove as much of the debris from earth orbits as soon as possible to prevent a proliferation of debris due to collisions. Additionally, it is desireable to reuse as much of the debris as possible. Current space technology makes it possible to automatically analyze a piece of space debris and determine whether it can be reused or not. If it can, the piece is reused according to predetermined applications programmed into the system. If not, the debris is stored for later removal. This technology is all well described in the prior art.